


Dealing With Frank

by aphoenixinwriting



Series: Fiona's Lament [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other, fiona is dealing with his shit, frank is an abusive alcoholic asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphoenixinwriting/pseuds/aphoenixinwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiona's life couldn't get more hectic, unless you add in Frank Gallagher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dealing With Frank

Fiona had always dealt with Frank. He was a fixture in her life whether she liked it or not. Not because he was her father, but because he wouldn't stay out of her life. He was camped out on the couch. He smelled of piss, shit, booze, and only God knew what else. Fiona tried to vacuum the carpet but the smell was too much for her.

_I'll have to burn the couch._ She gave up and went outside to have a smoke. Carl and Debbie were never home much anymore. Debbie was chasing after boys and Carl, well Carl was Carl. Liam was playing with a cat that had wandered into their yard. Sammi's son Chuckie was complaining about something. He was always complaining. Fiona rolled her eyes.

"I could make him leave," Mickey said sitting beside her on the back stairs and lighting a cigarette of his own. Ian was out with Lip doing something probably illegal, but she didn't mind. They never usually got caught. Mickey had been left behind because he was asleep when they made the plans and he wouldn't have wanted to hang out with Lip anyway.

"Who? Chuckie?" Fiona asked. She leaned against Mickey's knee.

"Nah, Frank. I could throw his fucking ass out. I'll fucking kill him if you want. Get my brothers. We'd be happy to do it. Make your life better…fucking Ian's."

"He used to hit him," Fiona admitted glancing to the left to see Liam and the cat. They were being good. Chuckie was now complaining about lunch. Fiona rolled her eyes. _He's Sammi's fucking problem._

"Frank used to hit Ian?" Mickey asked with a slight growl in his voice.

"I'm surprised Ian never told you."

"Frank isn't something we talk about. Believe me; I've heard enough about all of you. I could list your fucking birthdays and shit, Ian talks about you so much. But he doesn't talk about Frank much. He never mentions your mom. What's her fucking name?"

"Monica."

"That bitch fucking ruined him. I'd like to fucking meet her."

"Having two bi-polar people in the same room would knock you on your ass," Fiona said putting out her cigarette. She draped her arm across his knees. Mickey was a fixture in her life too, but one who was clean and whom she didn't mind having around.

"Where the fuck is lunch?" Frank asked stepping onto the porch. He belched loudly and turned around to pee off the side of the stairs.

"What the fuck, Frank? We have a toilet in the house."

"Hey, do you have any money?" Frank asked Fiona when he stopped peeing. He waved at Chuckie and Liam who wanted nothing to do with him.

"Do I look like I have fucking money, Frank?" Fiona thought of the squirrel fund which was hidden away in a place Frank would never think to look. She knew Ian had let Mickey in on the secret, but she was not about to tell Frank.

Frank Gallagher turned on the spot and marched back into the house. Fiona was up immediately and playing the part of loyal family body guard Mickey was behind her. Frank shoved Fiona lightly out of the way and Mickey caught her when she stumbled over a shoe in the hall.

The first place Frank went was the boys' room. Frank opened the top drawer of Ian's dresser and began going through his stuff. He pulled out a bag of pot and shoved it in his pocket. Mickey made a fist. Fiona noticed him getting tense watching Frank violate Ian's privacy. Frank threw Ian's porn on the floor, but paid it no attention. Frank found ten dollars in a condom box underneath Ian's underwear. Mickey snapped.

"That's Ian's money," said Mickey threw his teeth.

"Finder's keepers," Frank said, and Fiona bit her lip and stepped out of Mickey's way. She nodded her head and let him take care of it. Fiona picked up Carl's shirt off the floor and left the room. She couldn't help but smile knowing that Mickey was taking care of the Frank problem.

"I'm hungry," Liam said.

"I'll make you a grilled cheese," Fiona said kissing the top of his head.

She made sandwiches for the boys, herself and Mickey. Mickey came down with Frank, Chuckie jumped up to open the door as Mickey gave Frank a hard shove out the door.

"You don't even live here," Frank shouted as Chuckie slammed the door. Mickey flipped Frank off.

"Ass clown," Mickey said sitting down next to Liam and looking at the grilled cheese.

"It's for you," Fiona said.

Mickey shrugged and started eating. He gave thumbs up to compliment her. She reached over and rubbed the back of his head. Mickey stopped eating and stared at her as if he had just been clubbed over the head.

"Sorry, Ian used to like it when I did that to him," Fiona said.

"I know. He's like a fucking puppy," Mickey said with his mouth full of food. Fiona smiled.

It wasn't until the boys were home and Fiona and Sammi were fixing dinner that Frank showed up again. He smelled even worse than before. Kev said Frank spent all afternoon at the Alibi trying to convince people to give him money.

"Fiona," said Frank stumbling in. He tripped over one of Liam's toys and nearly fell. He caught himself. "Just the girl I've been looking for."

"What the fuck do you want, Frank?" Fiona asked.

"I want you to go on a date with this nice fellow I met down at the Alibi. He said he's pay me if I found him a hot piece of ass for the night."

"You're pimping me out?" Fiona asked disapprovingly.

"It's one night and you don't have to sleep with him if you don't want to. Just choke the chicken for a while."

"Alright, you need to leave," said Ian and Lip at the same time. They approached Frank. Fiona noticed Mickey was not too far behind with his arms folded across his chest.

The boys grabbed Frank by his arms and legs. Chuckie held the door open as they carried him outside. Fiona knew where they were taking him, to the dumpster down the street. They came back in laughing. Mickey grabbed Ian's waist, spun him around and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Seriously," Lip said.

Fiona smirked when Ian and Mickey flipped Lip off and resumed admiring each other by calling each others harsh stupid nicknames and heavily flirting. Fiona shook her head, shot a sideways glance at Sammi who seemed a little turned on by the boys' display of affection. Fiona rubbed Sammi's back and went back to cooking.

This was her family now. This was how it was going to be, but hopefully without Frank in the picture.

 


End file.
